


Amara/Dean Winchester Plot Bunny / Bunnies

by Torlek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torlek/pseuds/Torlek
Summary: Plot Bunny or Bunnies





	Amara/Dean Winchester Plot Bunny / Bunnies

Multiple takes on Amara and Dean having a go at it have been written: Alpha Amara being a rather masculine sex partner, consensual underage sex with teen Amara, Dean gives oral sex, consensual bondage, and rape.  Yet to be written, however, is a lengthy, consensual, and conventional go at a home run, let alone one with multiple positions.  
  
Positions for consideration include:  
  
69  
Mammary  
Doggy style  
Lateral coital  
Missionary  
Spoons  
Suspended congress  
Female on top (cowgirl, reverse missionary, reverse cowgirl)  
  
This could be set in Season 11 or beyond.


End file.
